Mates for Life
by dracosgirl798
Summary: Draco is a veela and his mate is Hermione Granger, this is a story about their life together. Some weasley bashing ONLY TOWARD RON MOLLY AND PERCY , sirius remus and tonks and fred still alive because i say so! couples: DMHG BZGW PPHP SBOC RLNT LMNB bad at summarys so please just read. ill try not to dissapoint!
1. Chapter 1 Mates?

Mates for life

**A/N: this is my first story on here so please be nice! I do like critiques but don't be rude please! Write your ideas too and I will try to include them too if you would like and if they fit the plot line that I have in mind! Please review! everything you recognize is JK rowlings not mine sadly...**

"_Draco….wake up…" _

Draco shot up in bed, tangled in the sheets, with a thin sheen of sweat all over him. His breathing slowed down as he realized it was only a dream. For the past week she had appeared in his dreams. The one girl he had to hate, the one girl he couldn't have. Draco ran a shaky hand through his silky blonde lockes. Why? Why was she in his dreams.

_POP_!

Draco jumped up in the air at the arrival of his house elf, Tinky. Being tangled up in his sheets only caused him to fall out of his bed. "Master, Master and Mistress Malfoy wants to sees you ins the dining room once yous is up" the elf said looking at Draco expectantly. Draco nodded "Ill be down in 5 minutes."

After the house elf left Draco sat on the floor thinking about the dream he had. How he had heard her silky voice in his ear as her full supple lips had grazed his ear lobe. How he could still smell her hair, its honeysuckle and rose scents still lingering on his brain. '_GETO OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ he screamed in his head. He was so confused. Sure when they returned to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year, he had started to like her, but he still had yet to admit it to anyone. He slowly and mindlessly made his way down the stairs, toward the dining room where his parents were quietly eating breakfast.

"Yes father?" Draco said sitting across from his father at the dining room table. "you wanted to see me?" Lucius nodded.

"Son have you felt a little off this week? Maybe some weird dreams?" Draco nodded slowly at boith of his fathers question.

"well son there is something you should probably know. You are a veela" Draco's jaw hit the floor. "yes, and on your 20th birthday tomorrow, you will go through the change. But there is only one way that you will be able to survive the change. Your mate will need to be there." Draco looked at his father confused.

"but how do I know who my mate is?" Draco asked quietly, secretly scared out of his mind, but he would never admit that fact out loud. His father smiled at him seeing right through his sons mask.

"you've been dreaming about a girl have you not?" his father asked. Draco put the pieces together. "No she cant be my mate! She hates my guts! How could she ever accept me after all that I have done to her?" Draco cried out desperately. How could Hermione ever forgive him after all those years that they had spent hating each other? How could she even come into the house after what her aunt had done to her in this house during the war?

"I take it that you have figured it out who it is?" Narcissa asked her son afterseeing his reaction. She had a feeling that it would probably be the Granger girl due to the history between the two of them. They had a passion between the two of them that she hadn't seen in a very long time, not even her and Lucius had a passion and a fire as theirs. As much as she hated to admit it, the Granger girl was his mate, even if she wasn't of pure blood.

"It's the Granger girl isn't it?" Lucius asked already knowing the answer to the question. Draco nodded sadly. "She will never accept me." Draco wasn't able to hold back the crack in his voice when he tried to speak. He genuinely wanted her acceptance, her love, he wanted her. "Write to her. Just trust me." Narcissa said getting up from the table and heading out of the room.

"Shes right you know." Lucius said to his son as he to walked out of the room.

Draco was left in a cold quiet room. "Tinky!"

_POP!_

"Yes master?" the little creature squeaked "Please bring me some parchment, ink, and a quill please."

The house elf left with another pop and was back before Draco could even think about what he was even going to write to the girl who hates his guts.

_Hermione,_

_I know you hate me and you are probably wondering why in the name of merlin am I writing to you. You probably still think I hate you. I don't though. I actually never truly hated you… I only did what I did to get a rise out of you. I always did it because I loved the way your face would flush whenever we argued. It was quite beautiful you know. But I do not hate you. And I don't want you to hate me either… There is so much to explain to you and I cant really explain it over a letter. But it is really important that you come to Malfoy manor as soon as you finish reading this letter. I… just please come over… the floo will be open for you. Artemis will not leave till she sees you go through the floo._

_Draco._

He quickly ran for his room to give the letter to his eagle owl, Artemis. "Take this to Hermione and do not leave till you see her go through the floo. Okay?" The owl hooted in response and flew away.

The owl tapped repeatedly on Hermiones bedroom window. "Oh!" Hermione jumped in surprise at the owl that she didn't recognize. She let it in and untied the letter from the owls leg. She was confused when it didn't just fly away. she quickly read the letter and was dumbfounded by Dracos words.

Hermione had developed quite the attraction to him during their last year at Hogwarts but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone. She quickly ran to her closet to find something decent to wear. She settled on a lavender colored fitted sleeveless blouse with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Hermione ran a brush through her honey colored locks. They used to be bushy and unmanageable but they had turned into silky wavy locks over the past couple of years. She walked over to her lots floo and called out "Malfoy Manor!"

"Hermione!" Draco called out in surprise as the floo came to life and Hermione stepped through. He was surprised to see her so soon. Artemis had only left 10 minutes ago. "you… you came!" Hermione nodded, blushing under his warm silver gaze. She looked up into his eyes and gasped at how his silver eyes seemed to swirl with silvers and blues. Remembering why she was there she quickly shook her head and walked away from the floo. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes… um why don't you sit down" he offered the seat next to him on the couch. She sat down next to him hesitantly. He turned and looked at her. "well um I'm a vela." He stated quietly not able to look into her eyes for fear of what he might see.

"But why do you need me to be here?" she asked really quite confused as to why he was acting so nervous around her. "Becauseyouaremymate" he said quickly in one breath.

"what? Speak up."

"Because you are my mate." He said louder and looked up at her through is long blonde eyelashes. "But how… how do you know… and that still doesn't explain why you need me here…"

"For the past week I have dreamt of you every night. And the week before their change, a veela dreams of their mate. My change is tomorrow. And the only way for a veela to survive the change is if his mate is there with him…"

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She was happy cause this meant she could be with him. But she was scared to. This was new to her. She had only ever had two boyfriends in her life, Ron and Krum. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't look him the eye, she was afraid he didn't want her as his mate. She felt she wasn't pure enough for him.

Draco saw the struggle in her eyes and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. He could tell what she was thinking. "I don't care that your not a pure blood. And I do want you as my mate… don't be afraid of me please."

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything, even their past. Draco had Tinky bring them some lunch and dinner at there respective times. Before they knew what was happening though it was late, almost 10 o'clock at night. "Oh my! Its already 10. But if I need to stay, I need clothes and some of my belongings." She said hurriedly.

"Don't worry. I will have Tinky get your stuff for you. Is that okay?" Hermione nodded. She was grateful that she didn't have to go anywhere. She didn't want to stop talking to him. He had apologized to him, for everything he had done to her in the past. he explained it all.

"Im not interrupting anything am I?" Lucius walked into the room and Hermione stiffended at the older Malfoys presence. He still scared Hermione, he was one of Voldermorts' closest followers. "Please don't fear me Miss Granger, I understand it though." Lucius said sitting across from them room on a high backed wingback chair.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Granger but I have already had some house elves gather your belongings and bring them here" Lucius had carefully left out that they had brought them to his sons room and that she would be staying there. But Draco knew that his father was pointedly leaving something out. "Where?" he asked his father.

"Your room. Now it would be smart to head off to bed now, we will have a very difficult day tomorrow." Hermiones' jaw was agape. She hadn't planned on sleeping in the same room as Draco. Now she was really nervous. She wasn't angry, just shocked. Draco managed to barely hold back the smirk that was about to grace his lips.

Lucius left quickly not wanting to hear what he assumed would carry on next. Draco stood up and reached out a hand for Hermione to take. "I guess I will show you to our room." She gladly took his hand as he lead her to his room. They reached the door to his room and he took a deep breath before opening the door. Hermione gasped at the sight of his room. It wasn't at all what she had expected. There was some emerald greens and silvers but the room was otherwise a deep ocean blue.

"Wow." She gasped as she walked slowly into his room. She saw her suitcases empty in front of a deep wood bureau. She turned and saw a big king sized bed neatly made with deep green sheets. She walked over to the bed and grazed her fingers across the soft satiny sheets. "You like it?" Draco asked sneaking up from behind her. She nodded silently and walked back over to the bureau that she assumed held her clothes. Digging out a pair of her favorite pajamas, a worn t shirt and shorts.

"Um where should I change?" she asked.

"You can change right here if you want" he said huskily and winked at her. She mock glared at him but couldn't help but laugh. "Bathroom is right over there" he said pointing at the door on the otherside of the room. Hermione murmured a thank you and walked into the bathroom to change. When she walked out Draco had already removed his pants and was only wearing a shirt and boxers. She watched in awe as his muscles flexed as he removed his shirt. She was lost in a day dream of what those strong arms would feel like around her body holding her. She failed to notice that he was now standing in front of him and was staring at her too, with that Malfoy smirk plastered across his face.

"See something you like?" she blushed at his question and ran into the bed. He settled into the bed, wanting to hold her to his chest as he slept but as he went to ask her if it was okay, she was already asleep. And he was lost to the pull of sleep seconds after.

Draco awoke to a warm body pressed against his chest and he breathed in and he smelt the most exquisite thing ever. A mixture of honey and roses filled his nose and he breathed it in deeply. He was filled with an onslaught of emotions. He looked down and found Hermione tracing shapes on his bare arms. He smiled at her and pulled her chin up to look at him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her decadent scent once again. He looked at her and was over come with the urge to kiss her full red lips. So he did. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. There was a rush of electricity that ran through both of their bodys and their lips seemed to meld together perfectly. He pressed his lips more urgently into hers as she tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair. One of his hands found its way to her lower back pressing her into his body. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue eagerly explored her mouth, massaging her tongue against his. She moaned and ground her body against his. He growled eagerly at her ministrations and flipped her over so she was under him.

_POP!_

Draco stopped what he was doing but did not allow Hermione out from under him. He whipped his head around toward the intrusion and growled angrily. He was over come with anger that someone tried to interrupt him and his mate. He wanted to mark his mate and was pissed that now he couldn't.

"What is it?" he spat out angrily at the house elf, his voice full of venom. The house elf cowered in fear under his angry masters glare. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's chest and tried to calm him. His eyes closed at her touch. The tension in his body slowly went away as was calmed by his mates touch.

"Master Malfoy and Mistress are comining. Theys tolds me to warns yous." The house elf squeaked nervously and quickly vanished. Hermione rubbed Draco's chest lovingly easing the rest of the tension away and he purred quietly at her soft touch. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately again. He softly bit her bottom lip and pulled slightly arousing a gasp and then a soft moan that sent all the blood from Dracos brain to his quickly stiffening member.

"Draco we are coming in." Draco growled softly as his father entered the room. he automatically saw his father as a threat to Hermione so he stood in front of her crouched, in a position to defend his mate from the other veela in the room. He was baring his teeth at his father.

"Draco calm down. Hes not a threat to your mate." Narcissa stepped forward. "Miss Granger, how about you go get dressed." Hermione nodded and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door shut Draco yelped in pain. He fell to the floor gasping in pain. Hermione heard this and quickly exited the bathroom only half dressed. She didn't care that her breasts were on display for everyone in the room. she only cared that her mate was hurting. She ran to Draco and pulled him to her breast he still winced but he was no longer gasping in pain. His nose was buried between her C cup breasts and he turned his head so the side of face was resting on her breast, using it like a pillow. His arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzled his nose and lips against her other breast.

Draco cried out in pain again as another shock of pain racked through his body. He bit down on the nearest thing to his mouth to hold back the gasps of pain, and it just so happened that it was Hermiones breast. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. she immediately felt the wetness pool between her legs. Draco inhaled through his nose as the last wave of pain dissipated and he smelt her strong aroma of arousal. His eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated at the scent that was wafting through the air. Being a veela, all of his senses has increased.

His father could to smell her arousal even sitting in the chair across the room from them. Narcissa stood up and placed herself in her husbands lap. She felt his hard member press against her ass as she sat down. She barely held back the moan begging to escape her throat.

Hermione however could not hold back her moan as Draco slowly licked the wound where he had bit her supple breast. The healing properties of the saliva of a veela made the brain release pleasuring hormones only causing Hermione to moan louder.

"ehem!" Narcissa finally interrupted the show before them. "Hermione why don't you um go finish getting dressed." Hermione blushed brightly and walked back into the bathroom.

"You have not marked her yet?" Lucius asked his son curiously.

"I was going to before you to interrupted us this morning." Draco said casually.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I bite her while we have sex, right as we reach orgasm." Lucius shook his head no.

"Do you know where though? Do you know the three places?" Lucius asked. Draco shook his head no.

"Her neck, right on the pulse point between the neck and color bone, her breast and as close as to her sex as possible." Lucius explained. "Oh. Is that all father?" Draco asked anxiously, wanting to go mark his mate. Lucius laughed at his sons eagerness. He nodded and he and Narcissa left the room.

Hermione slowly walked back out into the room nervously after hearing the conversation. She was still a virgin. A 20 year old virgin. Draco sensed what she was thinking and walked up to her kissed her slowly, and softly. "Its ok my kitten. I know. I will go slow for you." Hermione nodded slowly as he led her to the bed slowly removing her clothes as she went. By the time she was laid upon the bed she was completely naked. Draco looked her body up and down. He practically drooled at the sight of her shaved sex. It was glistening in her arousal and he couldn't help but groan at the sight of her.

He dived down and kissed her passionately and hard pressing his arousal against her leg. She moaned at his forcefulness. She loved that he was rough yet loving. It turned her on beyond belief. She parted her lips against his and their tongues fought for dominance. His tongue was toying with hers and before long she broke away to catch her breath. He moved his way to her neck attacking it with his mouth causing her to moan loudly at the attention he was giving her. She rubbed her naked sex against him eliciting a loud moan from the both of them.

He slowly moved his way down her body laving her breasts with his tongue, making her nipples harder and more sensitive than ever. He made his way farther down and began to pleasure her with his very talented tongue and fingers. She was moaning out his name only making his steel rod of a member even harder than it had ever been in his life. As he brought her to orgasm he moved his head to the side and bit her, marking her for the first of three times. "AAAIIIIEEEEE oh Draco.. ohh mmmnnnnn oh yeahhh mmmmmmmmm" she was making unintelligible noises as she came, and she came hard. He made his way over her having already removed his boxers and placed himself at her entrance. She nodded her head and he pushed his way all the way in looking for any sign of pain on her face, but he saw none. He felt no barrier. She moaned with him and he couldn't help but pound his 10 inch long, and very thick member into her soft wet sheath. They came within minutes of being together. He quickly bit her breasts causing her to orgasm for a third time and then bit her neck wich caused the most powerful of all.

She passed out from the pleasure and woke up a few minutes later to find him playing with her hair. He smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt her emotions through the bond that was just created through them. Hermione smiled back up at him.

"Are you two quite finished in there?" a deep voice that Hermione did not recognize called from behind the door. Draco growled and immediately covered her body with the sheets as his italian friend walked in. he didn't want him to know she was here. He too had found Hermione quite attractive in school and he didn't want anyone seeing her naked.

"Granger?"

"Zabini?"

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Ginny is pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Surprises!

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter for it all belongs to J. sadly. please read and review! im sorry for the wait!**

"Gin is pregnant?" Hermione cried out in surprise at Blaise's outburst. She hadn't even known that the two of them were together. "Since when have you two been together? Gin would have told me. Right?"

"The only person that ever knew about us was Draco and that's only because he caught us snogging back at school. We knew everyone would kill us if they were to ever find out. Hell, Draco almost did kill us!" Draco laughed at Zabinis' last statement.

"But I thought Gin and Harry were together?" Hermione asked wondering how in the world her fiery red-headed friend had managed to fall under the charms of the second most handsome Slytherin. Other than Draco, Blaise had one of the biggest reputations of being quite a playboy while at Hogwarts. Especially since he had no preference on what house the girls were in.

"Nope. He's just using her too."

Blaise couldn't keep the big smile off of his face. The thought of the girl he had been in love with since 4th year, was pregnant with his child. To say he was a happy man would be an understatement. He had been trying to get Ginny to go out with him ever since he saw her with that Longbottom fellow at the Yule ball. She had been so beautiful that his heart had seemingly stopped.

Draco and Hermione shared a look when they realized that Blaise was no longer paying attention, and was off in his own world. "Mate, go see your girl. You shouldn't be here." Draco laughed as his friend shook his head dazedly, waking him from his thoughts. He nodded in agreement. "Have fun you two lovebirds" Blaise winked at them as he closed the ornate bedroom door behind him.

"Well, I don't believe I gave you a proper good morning kiss, as we were so abruptly interrupted." Draco said the trademark Malfoy smirk slid gracefully across his lips, not filled with malice or hate, but with mischief. He leaned down to kiss her lips but Hermione deftly turned so he missed her lips and ended up kissing her cheek.

"Oh now that just won't work now will it?" Draco laughed. Hermione just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, like a cheeky 5 year old. Draco's' eyes darkened as she slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth seductively staring him in the eye. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… that tongue is MINE" Draco leaned down and huskily whispered in her ear, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear. Hermione mewed in pleasure at the sound of his warning.

"Oh really?" Hermione shot back playfully. She stuck her tongue out at him again. She didn't have time to pull it back. Draco's lips crashed down upon hers, claiming her tongue in his mouth. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his tongue seemed to caress hers sensually, seductively. Draco ran his tongue all throughout her mouth, trying to memorize it. But when he ran his tongue along her teeth, she gasped and tangled her fingers in his soft blonde locks.

_POP! _

Draco growled in frustration. They couldn't seem to get five minutes alone without being interrupted. "What the bloody hell is it now?"

"Well sir, Miss Parkinson is here to see you." The house elf shifted back and forth nervously.

Hermione immediately stiffened. She remembered how Pansy had felt toward Draco while at Hogwarts. She was a threat to her relationship with her mate. It didn't matter that they had already mated; it was just the thought of another women that he had been with being near him. She despised the thought.

Draco noticed his mates change in posture and tried not to smirk despite his irritation. He knew she was getting jealous. "Tell her I will be down in a little bit." The elf nodded and left with a pop.

Draco turned and looked at his mate. He smirked wickedly at her. "Why are you getting jealous?"

"I'm not!" she cried. Draco raised his brow. "It's just the thought of another woman that you have slept with being with you again…" she trailed off and turned away from him. She did not want him to look into her eyes and see that she was hurt by the fact that he wanted to see her. He had always been able to read her like an open book.

Her mate hated that she wouldn't look at him. He didn't want her to hide stuff from him. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look' at him. She kept her eyes down, to afraid to look into the deep silver depth that were boring into hers. "Hermione, love, look at me please…" Draco pleaded. Hermione turned her chocolate brown eyes upward to look into his eyes. Hermione's walls that she had quickly built in defense were immediately rendered useless under his loving gaze.

"One, she has nothing on you. She never has. And two there is only girl I want in the world. And I'm looking at her right now." Draco smiled as Hermione blushed under his words. He quickly kissed her nose and hopped out of the oversized bed. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to meet his childhood friend.

The thing is. He never was with Pansy. That was just a front for the school. He had actually pretty much used Pansy as a cover so that people didn't realize his feelings for Hermione. It had all started in third year because, that's when she really changed. Not only physically but mentally and emotionally too. To him, it was sexy that she was able to stick up for herself. It had hurt like hell but that didn't change the fact that her confidence had been a major turn on. But the only people that knew about his feelings for the Gryffindor princess were Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey Pans." The Slytherin hugged his childhood friend closely, like a brother hugs a sister that he hasn't seen in a very long time. They had always been really close while growing up. They were both only children so they had been like the sibling that neither one had.

Pansy had changed quite a bit after the war. Yes she still made some comments about people being "mudbloods" but it was more out of habit than anything else. She knew they weren't really dirty blooded. Their blood was just the same as the blood that ran through her veins. "Hey Drake, so I take it Granger is in your room?"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow at her very blunt question. "Well you're practically glowing with happiness, and well you have sex hair." Pansy Parkinson was never one to not speak her mind. If she was thinking it, it was probably being heard by everyone else in the room. The youngest Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the bluntness of his childhood friend.

"Yeah, she is" He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Hermione in his bed. "Would you like to come up and say hi?" Draco asked warily. He knew Pansy had accepted his feelings for the Gryffindor but he wasn't sure if she still held a grudge against her.

"Nah. I just popped by to tell you that I am engaged to Harry and Happy Birthday" She stated nonchalantly. "Just thought you should know by me telling you, not reading the Prophet." Draco's jaw hit the floor.

"Well I have to go! I'm meeting Harry!" and with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, she was gone. Draco made his way back to his room and Hermione, the look on his face not changing.

"What happened?"

"Potter is engaged to Pansy"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Um I am thoroughly shocked right now"

"Yeah. But I mean its harry…"

"And Pansy" Draco finished.

Later that day Draco was giving her a tour of the rest of the manor. Narcissa stood back and watched them from a distance. It was impossible to see how happy and in love they were. They were literally glowing, well kind of. They were holding hands and happened to be walking past a window and watching the sunset, made it seem like they were glowing. Narcissa was happy for her son. She had never seen him so happy in his life. She remembered how he had written to her when he went back to finish his seventh year. All he ever seemed to talk about was Hermione and how he liked her. All she had ever wanted was to see her son happy, and when Voldemort was around, she feared that she would never get the chance to see him this happy.

"They look happy don't they" A voice whispered in her ear as a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes they really do"

Lucius was smiling as he began to nibble on his wife's neck. She moaned quietly at his ministrations. But obviously not quietly enough.

Draco and Hermione spun around and looked at Narcissa and Lucius with disgust. "We are right here you know!" Draco chastised them. They laughed and exited the room to have their own kind of fun.

"I can't even believe that just happened." Draco said shaking his head.

"Oh Draco leave them be!" Hermione laughed "They are in love." Draco nodded "Almost like us" Hermione added quietly to herself not meaning for Draco to hear her. Draco stopped short

"What was that?" he asked almost worriedly.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying. With the vela blood in him, all of his senses had been heightened, so he heard every word that she said. He smiled inwardly at her words. He had loved her for quite a while. But he knew he couldn't say anything till she was ready. And when she was ready, he planned on telling the world that she was his and he was hers. He knew she cared about him and really liked him, he could feel it inside of him.

Draco was shaken from his thoughts when he felt distress through his mates bond. He looked around realizing that Hermione must have returned to the room. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. He felt her distress grow stronger and he made a mad dash back the bedroom. "'Mione!" He cried out as he flung the door open, almost off of its hinges. She was sitting on the bed reading a letter and sobbing. He could sense her anger through the intense hurt through their bond. She crumpled up the letter and threw it at the wall. With his seeker reflexes, he caught it before it even hit the wall. He uncrumpled the letter and sat next to her on the bed.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You little whore… you left me for the stupid ferret didn't you? Don't even bother lying to me, I'm at your house, I found the letter. After all I did for you; you left me for the god dammed death eater! Mother was right. All you are is a greedy mudblooded whore. You only wanted me for the fame. Are you fucking him too? Because all your stuff is gone. So I assume so. You wouldn't put out for me. Was I not good enough for you? Well even though you weren't putting out, Lavender sure was. At least she knew how to please me. Wait till Harry finds out. Well you should be expecting a letter from him soon. I already owled him. Hope your happy with your death eater, you mudblood freak._

_Ron Weasley _

Draco was fuming. He pulled Hermione onto his lap and breathed in her scent trying to calm himself down. He always disliked weaselbee. Now he full out hated him. He held Hermione close to him as her body was shaking with her sobbing. "Mione…" Draco started. But he was interrupted by another owl flying through the open window and landing next to them on the bed. It was hard for Hermione to not recognize the snowy owl. She would recognize Hedwig anywhere (A/N: yes Hedwig is still alive!).

Hermione took the letter from around the owl's leg and began to read it. Her sobbing slowly stopped as she read on. Harrys' letter was not what she was expecting. She expected him to hate her too, to believe the same things that Ron did. But he didn't. He was actually comforting her through the letter. When she was finished she placed the letter on the nightstand.

"You okay love?" Draco whispered in her ear. The Gryffindor involuntarily shivered as his breath fanned out against her neck and ear.

"Yes. Harry has always known just what to say" She smiled up at him and kissed him softly. He moaned at the sweet tasted of cinnamon and honey as her mouth opened and granted him access. His tongue battled hers for dominance and she slowly submitted to it. He nibbled on her bottom lip which drew a soft moan from deep within her throat. He grinned and pulled away from her. He jumped off the bed and began to get dressed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Hermione asked, feeling very aroused and very put out.

"Getting dressed."

"Well I can see that! But why?"

"Because I have a few errands to run. Will you be okay here by yourself for an hour or so?"

She nodded and kissed him goodbye. Hermione sat there for a few minutes after he left just staring at the door from which he had left, wondering what it was that he needed to do. Little did she know, it was for her. Her birthday was tomorrow and he was planning something huge for her.

Draco came back to his room later that night to find his mate sleeping on the bed. He smiled softly and slowly undressed before coming into bed behind her and pulling her close to his body. He heard her sigh softly. "Did you get everything done?" She mumbled against his chest. "Yeah I did."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared. "Bloody hell Draco! I can't believe it. It's your birthday. I can't even believe I forgot!" She was ashamed of herself for forgetting that it was her mate's birthday.

"Its ok love. I forgot too. I still had the best birthday ever" He said smiling down at her. "But I still feel like I should give you something." She said not returning the smile.

"You don't have to."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her brain. She knew exactly what she would do for him. She smirked at Draco and flipped him so he was on his back. She straddled him quickly and her lips crashed down on his. But they didn't stay long, much to Draco's displeasure. But her lips found their way down his neck and his bare chest as she ground her hips against her stiffening member. As she got closer to his boxers she silently and wandlessly magicked them off. She positioned her head right above his pulsing member. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes as she took him into her mouth.

Draco's eyes widened and he couldn't hold back the loud moan that had built up in his chest. Her head was bringing him to a place where only pleasure existed. He was coming close to letting go in her mouth when he stopped her. He didn't want to come apart like this. He wanted to be inside of her depths. He pulled her up the bed and flipped her so she was under him. "I don't want to cum like that. I want to be inside of you" His voice had turned husky with his arousal and it caused her knickers to be absolutely drenched. He felt her knickers and smiled.

"You're all wet and ready for me." He had her naked in seconds. He slowly entered and they both groaned loudly in pleasure. He slowly moved in and out of her trying to savor the feeling. "Please Draco!" Hermione called out loudly. "Tell me what you want baby" He whispered in her ear as he slammed into her depths. "AH Yes! Fuck me hard Draco!" She cried out wrapping her legs around his waist. She raised her hips to meet his hard thrusts, pushing the both of them closer to the edge.

"Cum with me baby! Come on now baby cum!" Draco yelled out. Hermione let go as the both of came together riding out their orgasms together.

Draco rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. "That was the best birthday present ever." He mumbled tiredly into her hair. He fell asleep within seconds and Hermione followed suit soon after.

Hermione awoke before her mate did. She looked up and realized that Draco was still sleep. She was content with watching him as he slept. He looked so serene and peaceful. "I love you Hermione" He mumbled quietly in his sleep. Hermione was shocked. She immediately stiffened. She didn't think she loved him yet. Yes she deeply cared for him and yes she really liked him. But love? No. she didn't love him yet.

Draco awakened when he felt his mate stiffen uncomfortably. He looked down and saw the worried look on her face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I um just need to pee." She said running out of the bed and to the bathroom. He knew she was lying. But he didn't push it. Then he remembered what day it was. Her birthday. He was determined to make it the best day possible. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and he walked up to her taking her in his arms. "Good morning love" He said kissing her once "And happy birthday" He whispered and kissed her soundly.

They were too engrossed in each other to hear the banging down stairs. But a loud bang from the door being blown off its hinges and a cry from the doorway pulled them away from each other. "I knew it! You are with the ferret!"

Ron charged at Draco and punched him in the mouth. Hermione cried out in fear. "No! Stop it!" She screamed through the tears that were streaming down her face. She ran in between them just after Draco threw a blow at Ron. As she ran in between them, they both stopped. But this only made Ron angrier.

"You're protecting him now?" Ron was beyond pissed. Something inside of him snapped. This time he threw a blow at her temple. Hermione lifelessly fell to the floor. "NOOOOO!" Draco was seeing red. "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" Draco's voice boomed through the house. Ron ran out like a coward.

"Hermione! No please wake up! Please don't be dead." He looked for the pulse in her neck and was scared to find that it was barely there. He picked her up and apparated to St. Mungos.


End file.
